Slide presentations are frequently given wherein the person or group of people presenting the slide presentation is provided with information as well as slides. The person or group of people presenting the slide presentation must consider the information so as to prepare themselves for the presentation but must also remain organized keeping the slides in order and keeping notes, handout literature, etcetera on hand and in an organized matter.
Slide sleeves have been used in the past for protecting and holding slides. These sometimes have pockets formed of a plastic material whereby the slide may be slipped into the pocket for protecting the slide and for holding the slide. Such slide sleeves can be used along with a binder such as a three ring binder which holds one or more slide sleeve sheets. Typically one sheet can hold numerous slides.
Often presentations are made wherein the presentation is changed slightly, either from one day to the next or depending on the group which the presentation is being given to. It can be very difficult to change a slide presentation and change the notes and other material which are to be used by the presenter.